wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Ajah
}} The Blue Ajah of the Aes Sedai normally involve themselves with righteous causes and justice. They have the most extensive eyes-and-ears network, and enjoy the prestige of having the highest number of Amyrlin Seats raised from their Ajah in the last millennium. The Blue has been at odds with the Red Ajah for a millennium also, and for a time were separate from the White Tower altogether. The head of the Blue Ajah is called the First Selector. Characteristics of the Blue Ajah, by Ariel Burgess - Official Wheel of Time Artist]] The Blue Ajah concerns itself with justice, noble causes, and in general "saving the world". In their tasks the Blues can be so passionate and focused that often other sisters see the Blues as "so ready to save the world that they lose themselves" . Moiraine and Siuan both chose the Blue because of their passion for justice; Faolain is another Blue who would be outraged at injustice, such as her displeasure at Aes Sedai who did not show proper respect for Egwene as Amyrlin, despite her personal dislike for Egwene; or her disagreement with how Siuan was deposed, despite her disapproval of Siuan's actions as Amyrlin. Verin Mathwin once called the Blues "Seekers for Causes", and the capital "C" in Causes was evident. Interestingly, though they are known to the Ajah most likely to be swayed by emotion, in pursuing their causes the Blues can also become very cold, rational and emotionless as any White sister. Another typical characteristic of the Blue Sisters is that they are very able in intrigues, always planning ways to win their causes. So in the eyes of other Aes Sedai they are incorrigible schemers. While they are not as fond of men as the Green Sisters, the Blue Sisters are not Red in their nature towards males, for instance Alanna Mosvani of the Green Ajah thinks that a Blue sister likes men as long as they share her causes and do not get in her way . Jesse Bilal (the Brown Ajah Head) thinks about the Blue Ajah characteristic: "We never should have let Elaida disband the Blue Ajah... The Blues might have been willing to come back, had it not happened. But it was such a dishonour that they dug in. Light only knew how dangerous that was! The histories were filled with accounts of how dogged the Blues could be at getting their ways, particularly when they were forced into a corner" . Like in the majority of the other Ajah, Blue Aes Sedai only bond one Warder at a time. Size The Blue is the sixth-largest Ajah, behind the Yellow and before the White. }} Before the Schism it can be calculated that the Blue was hosting around 115 Sisters, but by the time of the Last Battle they were reduced roughly at one hundred members, as stated in TWoTC. It also contains twenty-two Black sisters, though the reader has only learned the identity of five. The Blue has a high density of Black Ajah members in proportion to its size (more than any other Ajah apart the Red, though not that much higher than most other Ajahs), something speculated to be because of the influence and extensive eyes-and-ears network of the Blue. Demographics The Blue Ajah includes four Andoran, three Cairhienin, two Saldaean, two Tairen, two Taraboner, one Domani, one Illianer, and one Shiotan. All remaining Blue nationalities are unknown. Quarters The Blue Ajah section of the White Tower is not as flamboyant as that of the Green and Yellow Ajah, but is not quite as plain as the Brown's or White's . The personal apartments for the sisters are located in side halls that branch off from the main hall. Each of them contains a spacious bedchamber, a large sitting room, a dressing room, and a study . Ajah loyalties Red Ajah There is deep-seated animosity between the Blue and Red Ajahs. It began two thousand years ago when Tetsuan was deposed and stilled and replaced by an Amyrlin formerly of the Blue, and was ignited a thousand years later when Bonwhin Meraighdin was also deposed, stilled, and replaced by an Amyrlin raised from the Blue, the legendary Deane Aryman, the absolute archetype of a Blue sister, who holds a position similar to that of Rashima Kerenmosa of the Green Ajah. For the next one thousand years the lack of any Amyrlin Seats raised from the Red Ajah infuriated the Reds, and culminated in the deposing and stilling of Siuan Sanche and the raising of Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. The entire Blue Ajah deserted the White Tower, along with sisters from the Brown, Gray, Green, Yellow, and White Ajahs, and formed their own "Little Tower" in defiance of Siuan's treatment. With the raising of Egwene al'Vere to the Amyrlin Seat, the Blue Ajah has since returned to the Tower, but the relationship between the two Ajahs is still volatile. Green Ajah The Blue Ajah is closely allied with the Green Ajah, which is a friendship that has continued for a millennium. On rare occasion, there is some struggle and tension between the two Ajahs, such as when the Green Sitters of the time suggested Moiraine Damodred be sentenced to farm work due to Siuan favoring her, but the friendship of the Blue and Green Ajahs is firm and assured. The Green sisters then were Talene, Faiselle and Rubinde; Talene (who was secretly Black Ajah) and Rubinde would later vote to depose Siuan and raise Elaida, so this proposal on Moiraine might have been related to that. Brown Ajah The Brown Ajah will support the White over the Blue, but supports the Blue over the Yellow. It is telling that the Brown, along with the White, were the only Ajahs (except the Blue, of course) where only one Sitter (Saerin) voted to depose Siuan and raise Elaida. Of the Sitters who did not vote so, Janya was the only one who joined the Rebels of her own volition. Yellow Ajah There is some animosity between the Blue and Yellow Ajahs, due to interference between the two over something that happened more than one hundred years ago in Altara. In recent years, Lelaine Akashi (and to some extent, even if through no fault of her own, Tamra Ospenya) and Romanda Cassin made sure to deepen this conflict of interests. White Ajah During the Aiel War the Blue Ajah's relationship with the White became strained, the reason for which was not known to the Blue Ajah. However, their shared animosity toward the Red Ajah has kept the Blue and White's relationship from deteriorating, and they have been on the same power axis as the Blue and the Green in the Hall of the Tower for the past millennium. Indeed, only one White Sitter (Velina, who was secretly Black Ajah) voted to depose Siuan and raise Elaida; and it was Seaine, a White, who proposed Siuan for Amyrlin in the first place. Traditions and Moiraine Damodred being welcomed into the Blue Ajah]] Known traditions for members of the Blue Ajah: *never wearing red inside the Tower, though red gemstones are allowed *wearing all blue the first of each month *wearing blue stockings when leaving Tar Valon *refraining from marriage (except in some cases, such as Moiraine Damodred marrying Thomdril Merrilin and Siuan Sanche marrying Gareth Bryne) *greeting the newest Blue sister with a kiss of welcome *requiring the newly-raised Blue sister to bake a pie for the sixth member of the Blue to kiss her An ancient tradition involved all newly-raised sisters (not just Blue) to walk to the halls of her Ajah clad only in her shawl, but this was abandoned a long time ago. All that remains of this custom is that the hallways of the Tower must be kept clear until the new Aes Sedai reaches the quarters of her Ajah. Exodus When Siuan Sanche was deposed and stilled, and replaced by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan as Amyrlin Seat, the entire Blue Ajah fled and secretly organized the rebel faction of the Aes Sedai at Salidar in Altara. No Blue remained in the Tower, though some did not join the rebels because of the distance. However, they were unanimous in believing that Siuan's deposition and Elaida's raising was illegal, and that Elaida deserved to be pulled down. This exodus was later sealed when Elaida disbanded the Blue Ajah entirely. With the eventual reunification of the White Tower, the Blue Ajah was restored after all the rebel sisters apologized to Egwene al'Vere, the Amyrlin Seat they elected for themselves, for their actions. Secret weaves All Ajahs have weaves known only to their members, and the Blue Ajah are no exception. There are two that are known so far. One controls insects, either repelling them, or making them gather and bite all at once. The other weave makes a person feel fear. It can be used to aid intimidation, as when pressing someone to answer questions, but unlike Compulsion it does not appear to actually force the subject to take any particular action. Leaders The First Selector of the Blue Ajah is Lelaine Akashi. She is also a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower, along with Lyrelle. As explained by Anaiya, Kairen and Cabriana, the Blues like using the abilities of their members to the fullest, and it seems to be common for the Blue Ajah Head to also be a Sitter in the Hall (as evidenced by both Eadyth and Lelaine). A third Blue Sitter, who is yet to be identified, was killed during the fighting that broke out when Siuan was deposed, to be replaced by Moria Karentanis in Salidar, who was in fact Black. It is possible that this one Sitter was Eadyth or Anlee, who were Sitters during the Aiel War. It is unclear who replaced Moria in the newly united Hall. There is a theory that it is Elswell, an Aes Sedai who only appeared after the Last Battle, but this is not confirmed. The First Selector could be more or less autocratic, depending on the woman holding the post. She always has an advisory council with a variable number of members. Beyond that, there is no constant organizational structure, except possibly for the post of Head of the Eyes-and-Ears network. During the Aiel War, Cetalia Delarme headed the eyes-and-ears. She tested Siuan Sanche, who had a reputation for having a sharp mind, and took her on as an assistant. After Cetalia died, Siuan took over the post. After Siuan was raised Amyrlin, Aeldene Stonebridge held the post. When Siuan arrived in Salidar, she would take over the eyes-and-ears while Aeldene was absent; upon Aeldene's arrival, she retook the post. List of Amyrlin Seats from the Blue Ajah One of the smallest Ajah in the White Tower, the Blue holds the highest number of Amyrlin Seats in the last millennium. Most Amyrlins raised from the Blue were strong or moderately strong, and many were quite successful. Although not identified, the Amyrlin that replaced Tetsuan was also raised from the Blue. * Deane Aryman (c. FY 992 - c. FY 1084) * Edarna Noregovna (64 NE - 115 NE) * Comarra Zepava (244 NE - 276 NE) * Suilin Escanda (355 NE - 396 NE) * Ishara Nawan (419 NE - 454 NE) * Eldaya Tolen (533 NE - 549 NE) * Feragaine Saralman (732 NE - 754 NE) * Noane Masadim (950 NE - 973 NE) * Tamra Ospenya 19(7) (973 NE - 979 NE) * Marith Jaen (984 NE - 988 NE) * Siuan Sanche 13(1) (988 NE - 999 NE) List of known Blue sisters Beside each name is reported the double strength level and the sum of the years of training as described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" *Adine Canford 34(22) 12+11 (teacher in the Rebel camp) *Aeldene Stonebridge 27(15) 10+9 (head of the Blue eyes-and-ears network) *Aeldra Najaf (former Keeper of the Chronicles under Tamra Ospenya) *Anaiya Carel 15(3) 8+7 (suspected former First Selector; dead) *Anlee (former Sitter; possibly deceased or in retirement) *Berylla Naron 27(15) 7+5 (also Black Ajah; possibly dead or captured) *Cabriana Mecandes 34(22) 12+7 (dead) *Cetalia Delarme 14(2) (former head of the Blue Ajah's eyes-and-ears network; killed by the Black Ajah) *Eadyth (former Sitter and First Selector; possibly deceased or in retirement) *Faolain Orande 17(5) 8+5 (promoted to Aes Sedai by Egwene al'Vere) *Gitara Moroso 19(7) 6+7 (Keeper of the Chronicles under Tamra Ospenya; dead) *Ispan Shefar 17(5) 6+8 (also Black Ajah; dead) *Kairen Stang 18(6) 8+8 (dead) *Lannis (historical scholar; dead) *Leane Sharif old 14(2), new 36(24) 5+4 (former Keeper of the Chronicles under Siuan Sanche; changed to the Green Ajah) *Lelaine Akashi 13(1) 5+6 (Sitter and current First Selector) *Lyrelle Arienwin 24(12) 6+4 (Sitter) *Maigan 15(3) (Egwene's Blue Ajah advisor in Salidar) *Marith Jaen (former Amyrlin Seat; dead) *Merean Redhill 14(2) (former Mistress of Novices under Tamra Ospenya; also Black Ajah; dead) *Moiraine Damodred old 13(1), new 66(54) 3+3 *Moria Karentanis 25(13) 8+7 (also Black Ajah; Sitter; executed) *Natasia (only appeared in New Spring) *Rafela Cindal 16(4) 6+5 (sworn to Rand al'Thor) *Reiko Kerevon 38(26) *Sheraine Caminelle (damane) *Sheriam Bayanar 14(2) 5+5 (former Mistress of Novices under Siuan Sanche; former Keeper of the Chronicles under Egwene al'Vere; Black Ajah; executed) *Siuan Sanche old 13(1), new 35(23) 3+3 (former head of the Blue eyes-and-ears network; former Amyrlin Seat; dead) *Tamra Ospenya 19(7) (former Amyrlin Seat; killed by the Black Ajah) es:Ajah Azul Blue Ajah